An estimated 80 million Americans use these propane tanks at their homes. For example, most gas grills used for outdoor grilling or “barbequing” have propane tanks with a handle to turn the flow of gas on and off. Propane in the tank passes through a main valve positioned on the tank, through a hose, to the grill. In many cases, the hose connecting the propane tank to the grill is a flexible rubber hose, which may aid the user in allowing the propane tank to be positioned in various places near the grill. The flexible hose may also aid in accommodating propane tanks of various sizes.
The amount of propane delivered to the grill's burners is usually controlled by a regulator valve on the grill. This regulator valve helps to control the amount of gas entering the burners and the therefore the heat of the grill. The amount of gas reaching the regulator valve is dependent on the position of the main valve on the propane tank. This main valve is opened and closed by the user rotating a valve knob, which is usually positioned at the top of the propane tank.
The main valve is the first control point for the flow of propane to the grill. So long as the main valve on the propane tank is open, and propane is in the tank, propane can enter the hose leading to the grill. With propane in the hose, the grill may be turned “off” and “on” by positioning the regulator valve in the “off” or “on” position, respectively, and the intensity of the flames controlled by the degree to which the regulator valve is open. However, if the main valve on the propane tank is in the “closed” position, no gas will be delivered to the grill, even if the regulator valve is in the “open” position.
Many users choose to close the main valve on the propane tank when the grill is not in use. This may prevent unwanted leakage of propane and/or inadvertent ignition of the grill. While the regulator valves, near the burners, are controlled by a knob that is usually positioned at or near the face of a grill, the main valve must be opened and closed by grabbing and turning the knob by hand. This requires accessing the propane tank main valve. Accessing the propane tank may not be easy, as the tank may, in some cases, be positioned out of sight—often below, and/or behind the grill. In some cases, the propane tank may be positioned within a housing that must be opened to reveal the propane tank. Accessing the valve knob of the propane tank may require the user to bend down or lean over, in order to see and grasp the valve knob. This may be inconvenient and in some cases, such as where the grill is hot, dangerous. Thus, inaccessible or inconveniently located valve knobs present potential hazards for the users of propane grills.
What is needed is the ability to open and close the main valve of a propane tank, even when the tank is not easily accessed by hand.